Birthday Kisses from Yuu
by King Sakura Princess
Summary: Mika gets three happy birthdays and kisses from his three Yuus.
**I wanted to write Mika a fic for his birthday so I thought it was at good idea to do that a three am.**

 **Happy Birthday, Mika!**

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Yuu said, hugging him from behind, practically tackling him.

"Y-Yuu-chan!" Mika exclaimed, trying not to fall over.

"We're going to do something for your birthday, Mika!" Yuu said excitedly, releasing Mika from the hug and instead holding his hands.

"I told you I didn't want to do anything, Yuu-chan." He was a vampire now. His birthday was just a reminder that he wasn't going to get any older, that he wasn't human. He didn't want to celebrate that.

"I know! But we baked a cake last night, and bought you presents, and we're going to play games, and you _can't_ say no." Yuu said, swinging Mika's arms up and down.

Mika sighed. Yuu was as excited as if it was his own birthday, no, maybe even more.

"Alright, I guess I have to since you've already planned everything..."

"Great!" Yuu said, quickly kissing Mika on the cheek before dragging Mika off toward whatever he had planned.

The kiss left Mika confused, but he didn't ask about it. Maybe he had imagined it. Wishful thinking on his part.

* * *

"It's your birthday today, isn't it vampire?" The demon knew it was Mika's birthday, because Yuu knew it was Mika's birthday, and the demon knew everything that Yuu did.

"Happy birthday.~" The demon told him.

"I don't need that from you." Mika said coldly. True, the demon had stopped going on about killing everyone, but that didn't mean he was completely safe. Hence why he was locked up right now.

"Come on, Mika~. How about, as a birthday present, I let you drink my-"

"No."

Yuu had already said he would let Mika drink from him later, and he'd wait for Yuu-chan. He didn't want to drink from this demon.

"Fine. You'd be able to drink more from me, y'know. But whatever you prefer. It is your birthday."

The demon didn't bring it up again.

Instead, he'd tried something else.

"Mika, can I give you different birthday present, then?"

"No." Mika immediately rejected. It'd be something to do with escaping, or getting him to drink his blood.

"Can I give you a kiss~?"

Mika wasn't sure what to say to that. He admitted, he wanted one from Yuu...and this demon was Yuu. At least something of Yuu still remained inside him, or at least Mika would like to believe.

"So? Can I?" The demon asked again.

"...Just this once."

It was his birthday. So, just this once...

He'd went inside the cell, sitting in front of Yuu.

Who was a demon right now.

Was this right?

"Come closer, vampire. I can't reach you."

Nevertheless, Mika scooted closer. And when Yuu's lips reached his, he didn't pull away.

His lips were warm. And he smelled like Yuu. His Yuu-chan.

Mika pulled away shortly after, locking the cell back up and standing outside again.

Neither one of them said anything, they just sat quietly the entire time until Yuu turned back.

"Happy birthday, vampire."

The demon said before his Yuu-chan returned.

* * *

He'd appeared before they'd went to bed. Mika didn't expect him. He doesn't show up often.

He'd just drank Yuu's blood before that. He'd had some of the cake that day, it wasn't bad, actually. It tasted sweet and it was creamy. Mika didn't mind the taste one bit. But it didn't satisfy his hunger, not at all. That's why, when they were getting ready to go to bed, Yuu let him drink from him.

"You can have a little more if you want, it is your birthday after all." Yuu told him after he'd finished.

"I'm fine, Yuu-chan."

"I thought you'd say that." Yuu said, before reaching into the side table draw and pulling out something. "I did this earlier. If you don't want to ask me for blood or I'm out somewhere you can drink this, but I'd rather you tell me if you're thirsty." Yuu said, handing Mika a vile of his blood.

Mika had tried to save it, he really did, but he'd downed the whole thing while Yuu was in the bathroom. He'd felt just slightly greedy on his birthday.

Though, there was nothing _slightly_ greedy about that kiss earlier...

But he wouldn't dwell on that.

Now, Yuu was in front of him, but it wasn't exactly Yuu. It was the King of Salt.

Mika expected to have to go call the others, restrain him somehow, he'd have to do something before he attacked someone.

"Happy birthday." Is all the Salt King had said, kissing Mika's forehead. Mika didn't have time to respond before the King of Salt was replaced with a confused Yuu-chan.

"What just happened, Mika?"

"N-nothing!" Mika said, blushing.

"Did I change into a demon or something?" Yuu asked, trying to figure out what happened.

"N-no, just go to bed." Mika said, getting into bed himself.

He'd gotten three kisses from Yuu-chan that day.

The best presents he's ever gotten.


End file.
